


Like a Cayde-6

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Destiny, Dialogue, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Shorts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: A collection of Cayde-6/guardian oneshots written in the reader's POV.(Please note: First time I've written anything in a while.)
Relationships: Cayde-6 & Female Guardian (Destiny), Cayde-6 (Destiny)/Original Character(s), Cayde-6 (Destiny)/Original Female Character(s), Cayde-6 (Destiny)/Reader, Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Like a Cayde-6

**Author's Note:**

> Because I will probably never get over Cayde's death in Forsaken, I thought maybe writing some fun [eventual fluff, and maybe eventual smut] stories would help.
> 
> Stories will be brief and will mostly be Cayde/female guardian (unless stated otherwise).
> 
> Prompts found here: https://leopard-prompts.tumblr.com/post/182765382744/whump-prompt-list-1-can-you-hear-me-do-you-know

**1\. "Can you hear me? Do you know what day it is?"**

Pain. I groaned quietly. Everything was pain. My vision was blurry and my hearing was foggy. 

I strained my ears to listen to a distinct noise over on my left. It was faint, but clearly panicky. 

"Can you hear me? Do you know what day it is? Guardian??"

"Ugh," I grumbled, finally sitting up. "Yes, I hear you and...Tuesday...I think?"

"Oh, thank the traveler!" Cayde-6 sighed with relief, quickly picking me up, causing my head to spin again. 

"What..." I opened my eyes, blinking carefully. "What happened?"

My ghost huffed out a laugh.

Cayde glared at him before turning to me, rubbing the back of his neck. "The details aren't important. Let's just say...you we're right and...sparrow racing on the moon...wasn't the best idea."

____________________

**2\. "I-I can't see! I can't see anything!"**

"Cayde?" I called down the hole the Vanguard hunter just stupidly jumped down, without talking any precaution (as usual). "Cayde-6, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He called back. "It's just a little dark. Sundance, some help?"

I could faintly hear the ghost's twittering and looked down to see a brief light now shining below. After a moment, I called down again. "What do you see? Is it safe?"

He gasped.

"What is it?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't see! I can't see anything!"

"What do you mean??"

"I mean what I just said! I can't- I...oh wait." A pause. A ruffle. He cleared his throat. "N-never mind. My uh... my hood was just uh, on backwards, heh."

I turned to my ghost, who looked down and shook back and forth.

"And you wonder why I feel obligated to follow him even on these little scavenge missions."

____________________

**3\. "No! Don't leave me here alone!"**

BAM! I shot my gun one final time, blowing the head clean off our final Fallen boss, and slowly sunk to the ground to relax a moment. 

"You good?" Cayde asked. 

"Peachy, you?"

He chuckled. "Same." Then he got up, and traveled further down the dark tunnel we had stopped in. 

"H-hey, where are you going?"

He brushed me off. "No worries. I'll be back in a sec."

"No!" I hissed through the dark. "Don't leave me here alone!"

"Hey!" My ghost interjected. " _I'm_ still here."

"You know what I mean," I said, gently nudging my ghost with my cheek affectionately, before standing up. "Cayde! I'm serious, don't go any-"

I rounded the corner to find Cayde opening up a cache chest, pocketing the glimmer inside. "...Seriously?"

"Heh..." He shrugged. "I...was gonna share it?"


End file.
